


Skin- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: When a shapeshifter takes the form of Sam’s friend from college, you and the Winchesters go an investigate. What happens when that same shapeshifter takes the form of you?





	Skin- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part one for season 1 episode 6.

As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you knew that your mother was going to die. It only happened a couple of days before she actually died. You got nightmares of it happening but you dismissed them as  _only_  nightmares and thought nothing of it. Every person got nightmares. You also got flashes of the events happening when you were awake but you thought if you told your mom, she would think you’re crazy and have mean people take you away. Then your nightmares became a reality and you never forgave yourself since.

Your mother died because of you.

You wanted to talk about it. You wanted to tell Dean this but he wouldn’t understand. He kept asking you days after that hunt but you wouldn’t tell him. Eventually, he gave up and left you alone but you could tell it hurt him. You and Dean always told each other everything when you were growing up. You thought about telling Sam since he would be the likely brother to understand how you were feeling. You never really got a chance to do so until Dean stopped for gas. It left you and Sam a bit of alone time to talk things through.

“Sam?” You looked at him and bit your lip.

“Yeah?” He was looking at his Palm Pilot, reading his emails from God knows who. You bit your lip and needed his full attention.

“I need to tell you something and I need you to understand. You might understand way better than Dean.” You sighed softly.

“Yeah, go ahead, I’m listening.” Sam still wouldn’t look up.

“Sam put the damn thing down and listen to me because I’m freaking out.” You said in a panicky voice. His head snapped up and looked at you apologetically.

“I’m sorry, what’s going on?”

“You want to know what my reflection said on the last hunt?”

“If you want to tell me, sure.”

“My secret is that I knew my mom would die. I don’t know what it was but I had these visions or nightmares of it happening. But I blew it off because I was 8 and I didn’t know that it would come true.” You looked away from him, fearing he would judge you.

“The same thing happened to me but with Jessica.” He said quietly.

“What?” You looked at him.

“I had nightmares a couple of days before she died of the same thing happening to her. But I didn’t do anything about it.”

“But I didn’t know that would happen and now my mom’s dead because of me.” You got tears and let them fall but Sam was quick to wipe them away.

“No, hey it wasn’t your fault. Like you said, you were 8 years old and how were you supposed to know it was going to happen? You were a kid.” You looked at him and sniffled.

“I wish she was here.” She sighed sadly.

“I know, I do too,” You knew he was talking about Jessica. He didn’t really know your mom and he barely met her.  “I would tell Dean, though. He thinks you hate him or something. Maybe feels left out.”

“Maybe I will, I don’t know how he will take it though. Maybe you should tell him too. It’ll fix things between you and build more trust.” You sighed, wiping the rest of the tears away.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” He went back to looking at his Palm Pilot when Dean came out of the store. He put the things he bought in the backseat and started to fill up his car.

“Alright, I figure we’d hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight,” Dean said but when he didn’t hear a response from either of you, he looked to see Sam on his device.  “Sam wears women underwear.”

“I’m listening, I’m just busy.”

“Busy doing what?”

“Reading e-mails.”

“Emails from who?” Dean chuckled.

“From my friends at Stanford.”

“You’re kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?” Dean scoffed.

“Dean, leave him alone. He misses his friends.” You said, popping your head out to look at him.

“Alright then, what have they been saying?” Dean asked as if he was genuinely curious.

“Oh my God, in this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine,” Sam started to say. “I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack’s been charged with murder. He’s been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn’t do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case.”

“Dude, what kind of people are you hanging out with?” Dean teased.

“No, man, I know Zack and he isn’t a killer. They’re in St. Louis. We’re going.” Sam declared.

“Look, sorry about your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem.” Dean refused.

“Come on, Dean, they’re his friends and we would still be helping people, just in another state.” You pleaded. Sam looked at his brother and with one look, Dean groaned and put the gas pump away and got in the car.

“Fine.” Dean grumbled and headed off in the opposite direction to St. Louis.

* * *

“Dean, be nice.” Sam said once he reached Rebecca’s house.

“What, I am always nice,” Dean said, offended.

“I mean, don’t hit on her.” You rolled your eyes and giggled when Dean huffed out. Sam knocked on the door and a few moments later, the door opened to reveal a short, skinny, blonde girl who lit up at the sight of Sam.

“Oh my God, Sam!” She reached up and gave him a hug. He gave her a hug back and they pulled away.

“I got your email.” Sam smiled.

“I didn’t think that you would come here.” She smiled.

“Hi, Dean, older brother.” Dean held his hand out and she shook it.

“Hi, Y/N, a family friend.” She smiled and waved and she waved back, letting go of Dean’s hand.

“Come on in.” She led you three inside and you looked around, amazed.

“Wow, nice place.” You smiled, seeing a grand staircase right when you walked in.

“It’s my parents’. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I’m going to stay until Zack’s free.” She said as she walked into the living room.

“Where are your folks?” Sam asked.

“They live in Paris for half the year, so they’re on their way home now for the trial,” She walked into the kitchen and looked at the boys and then you. “You guys want a beer?” You looked over to see Dean smile but you shook your head quickly.

“No thank you, but I’ll have water if you don’t mind.” She smiled and nodded, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle. She handed it to you and you smiled.

“So tell us what happened?” Sam said, taking a seat by the island.

“Okay when Zack came home, he found Emily tied to a chair, all bloody and bruised but she wasn’t breathing. He called 911 and when the police arrived, they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way Zack could have killed Emily is if he was in two places at once. He was right here, with me, having a drink until after midnight. But the police have a video of him, coming home at 10:30. Emily was killed right after that.” She explained, crying a little.

“Maybe we can see the crime scene at Zack’s house.” You suggested.

“Why? I mean, what could you do?” Rebecca asked.

“Well, not me, but my brother and Y/N are cops,” Sam said, the words escaping him before he could stop them.

“Detectives actually.” Dean smiled, nodding. You needed to play along and you nodded as well.

“Really? Where?” She wondered.

“Bisbee, Arizona. But we’re off-duty now.”

“You guys, it’s so nice to offer, but I just, I don’t know.” She said, uneasy.

“Bec, look, I know Zack didn’t do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he’s innocent.” Sam said softly.

“Okay, I’m going to go get the keys.” She left the kitchen, leaving you guys alone for now.

“Oh, yeah, man, you’re a real straight shooter with your friends.” Dean scoffed.

“Look, Zack and Becky need our help.” Sam looked at Dean.

“I just don’t think it’s our kind of problem.” Dean shrugged.

“Two places at once? We’ve looked into less.” Sam had a point.

“He’s right, Dean. If there is even a chance that we could help, we take it. Remember back with Lucas and his mom? How the cop forced us to leave? You turned around because you wanted to be sure.” Dean didn’t say a word but left it at that. Rebecca came back downstairs and she smiled, holding up the keys.

“So, who’s driving?” Dean raised his hand and he got out his keys, leaving the house with Sam following.

“Sorry about Dean, he sometimes gets a little tense.” You said as you and Becky left her house.

“It’s no problem, really. I just hope we can find something there that the other cops didn’t.” You and Becky got in the backseat and once everyone was in, Dean took off, following Becky’s directions. As Dean pulled up to the place, Becky looked uneasy again.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Becky asked.

“Yeah, I am an officer of the law.” Dean chuckled.

“We get off-duty calls all the time.” You smiled sweetly before exiting the car. You four walked across the street and up the steps, waiting for Becky to unlock the door. When she did, you entered the house and looked around. There was blood splattered all over the walls and everywhere else. You looked over at Rebecca who was still outside.

“You want to wait outside?” You asked.

“No, I want to help.” She walked inside and sighed deeply.

“Tell us what the police said,” Sam said.

“Well, there’s no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers, they’re already talking about a plea bargain,” She looked around the room and got tears. “Oh, God.”

“Look, Bec, if Zack didn’t do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?”

“Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some of Zack’s clothes. The police, they don’t think it’s anything. I mean, we’re not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed.” She added. You walked to the front door, hearing a dog bark wildly and looked at the neighbor’s dog barking at you.

“You know, he used to be the sweetest dog.” She said to you.

“What happened?” you looked at her.

“He just changed.” She shrugged.

“Do you remember when he changed?” You wondered.

“I guess around the time of the murder.” She shrugged. You nodded and looked at her before walking where Sam and Dean were. You saw he was looking at a picture of him, Rebecca, and who you assumed, was Zack.

“So, the neighbor’s dog went psycho right around the time Zack’s girlfriend was killed.” You said to Sam who looked at you.

“Animals have a sharp sense of the paranormal,” Sam said.

“Yeah, maybe Fido saw something,” Dean said.

“You think this is our kind of problem still?” You whispered to Dean but all he did was roll his eyes.

“So, the tape. The security footage, you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it because I just don’t have that kind of jurisdiction.” Dean said to Rebecca.

“I’ve already got it. I didn’t want to say something in front of the cops. I stole it off the lawyer’s desk. I just had to see it for myself.” Becky said.

“Alright, can we look at it?” She nodded and all four of you left the house and back to her own house. You were sitting in the living room, watching the security tape and saw Zack walk into the frame.

“There he is,” Rebecca said, point to the figure walking.

“22:04, that’s just after ten. You said the time of death was about 10:30.” Dean said, looking at the timestamp.

“Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape’s authentic. It wasn’t tampered with.” Rebecca stated.

“Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?” Sam smiled. You looked at Sam and wondered why he would want them now. Unless he saw something and needed her away.

“Yeah, sure.” She got up and left the room.

“Check this out,” He said to you and Dean, rewinding the tape. He replayed it but stopped when the camera showed Zack’s face. You looked to see that the eyes were pure white.

“Maybe it’s a camera flash?” Dean thought.

“Damn, Dean, since when are you not suspicious?” You looked at him to see him rolling his eyes.

“No, that’s not like any camera flare I’ve ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul.” Sam said.

“Right.” You and Dean said.

“Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack’s, something that looks like him but isn’t him.” Sam shrugged.

“A doppelgänger.” You said.

“Yeah, it’d sure explain how he was in two places at once.” Sam sighed. Bec came back with the beers but you needed to go.

“Sorry, Rebecca, but we need to go now. Looks like business just popped up for us.” You pointed to Dean.

“Oh, sure. Thank you for coming out here today.” She said like you were actually leaving.

“No, we’ll be back. We’ll get Zack released. We just needed to go for the night.” You explained. She nodded and smiled, you and Dean leaving her and Sam to say goodbye. You had just reached the Impala when you turned to Dean.

“You want to know what my big secret’s been?” You let out a long breath. It was now or never.

“What, now you’re telling me?” He looked confused.

“Yeah, I talked about it with Sam and he said that I should tell you.” You shoved your hands in your pockets.

“You told Sam but not me?” Dean scoffed, turning away from you.

“Dean, it isn’t like that.” You tried to explain.

“Yeah well, it seems like it,” Dean shook his head and got to his side of the car. “Don’t bother telling me, I don’t want to know.” He got inside and you sighed sadly, looking towards her house, seeing Sam walk out of it. You got in the car once Sam got to you and you didn’t say a word as Dean drove off for a motel.


End file.
